We Had No Choice
by Pickamandy
Summary: We had no coice. Yuna hates those words more than anything. They reverberate through her entire being. Why was it that they were only left with one choice?


In the game Final Fantasy X-2, it didn't really have much meat to the plotline. The story was pretty weak and it was just mini game after mini game. However, before the party goes to fight Vegnagun, Yuna makes a short, but epically awesome speech. I believe her speech was worth the whole game. She's talking to Nooj, who is about to blow himself up and try to take Shuyin with him. She is sick and tired of people dying to save the world and she wants there to be a different way. This is my version of her quite out of character, but freaking amazing, rant.

* * *

We had no choice. Those are our magic words. We use that excuse for everything. We would repeat them again and again, but, in the end, all we were left with was regret. You say it was our only choice. But you didn't have to watch them die before your very eyes. It hurt so much to watch them suffer. They had helped us. They had come and fought alongside us for a thousand years. And what did we do to thank them? They had never done anything to hurt us. We sacrificed them. And here you are saying that it was all that we could do. It was our only choice at the time.

Don't make me gag.

The people who should be here right now, aren't. I lost someone because we had no choice. He is gone because we had no choice. I don't want friends to die or fade away because we had no choice. Two years is a long time to carry this burden. But, yet again, we had no choice. I don't want this anymore. I don't want this to be our only choice. I don't want death and destruction to be all that we can work with. Why can't we just do it differently? Does someone have to die every time? Why does someone always have to die, or fade away? Can't we just live happily ever after? I don't get it. I just don't understand this foolishness you preach.

Back then, we had no choice. I refuse to believe it is the same way now. We _always_ have a choice. Whether we want to believe we do or not. Two years ago, we had found a way to get rid of all our troubles, but the solution came at a high price. But we didn't want to take the time to figure out another way. For the longest time, a solution had been set before us and we believed with all our hearts that it was the only way. Then _he_ came along. He had a different outlook on our way of doing things. He thought it to be stupid, pointless, and he devised a new way. But not before many lives were lost, including his own. He said that he had to go. He had no choice. I will not let that happen again. I will not resort to, "We had no choice."

I refuse to let a suckish plan be the end of someone's life! Don't try to tell me that it's better this way. Don't try to console me and say that it won't happen again. It's happening here! It's happening now! I don't want this to be stopped in the future. I want it stopped _now_! Back then I gave in, I accepted, I believed. I allowed it to be true. I thought I'd able to go through with it without ever doubting myself. But, it hurt so much. I can still feel their pain, still see the betrayal on their faces. They had done _nothing_ wrong. Yet, they were to be punished for all of _our_ sins, all of _our_ foolishness. It's just not fair, not right.

How could we have said that it was the only way? Our only choice? "We had no choice." Always "We had no choice." Those are our magic words. We repeat them to ourselves again and again. But you know, the magic never worked! The only thing we're left with is regret. I don't want friends to die...or fade away. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. I'm sick of this! Why can't we do it in a way where no one gets hurt? Why do we always have to take the path of destruction? I just don't get it! Shouldn't we be aiming for life? I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm pretty sure that blowing yourself up isn't the best way. But hey, I could be wrong. Let's just do it anyways since "We have no choice." That's just plain stupid! Why kill someone for the same results that you could get another way? I believe that if we try hard enough, we will find another way, that we can choose our own destiny. Who says that everything is hopeless? We've barely even given this any effort! I'm not going to resort to the whole "We have no choice but to sacrifice someone so that everyone else can live." No, we _will_ find a way to end this _without_ anyone dying. For we _do_ have a choice. We just have to go and find it. You see, we _did_ have a choice and we chose to let those we loved fade away.

So what now? How do we find this super secret plan B? We think! It's not a lost cause. We can do this! We just have to try. There just _has_ to be a way to do this without having someone be the martyr. I just know there is a way. _He_ wouldn't want us to just give in and let this monster win! He would want us to give it our all and try our best to defeat this in a way where nobody got hurt.

We have a choice. We _always_ have a choice. Now, the questions is, what will we choose?


End file.
